


The Question

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, pepper potts mention, they're both in their senior year give or take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from my WIP Pepperony High School AU. Tony asks his mother and father an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

“Hey, Dad?” Tony walked into the kitchen to find his dad making himself a sandwich.

“Hey, son. What’s happening?” Howard says happily, making Tony cringe. Howard glanced over at his son and noticed his raised eyebrow. “Clearly I’m not hip, am I?”

Tony shook his head slightly and chuckled. He climbed onto the stool in front of the counter and asked, “Do you think I can ask you something?”

“Sure.” Howard nodded, spreading mayonnaise on one of the slices of bread in front of him. “What would you like to know? How can this old man enlighten you?”

“What you and mom started dating, how long did you guys wait until you guys started having sex?” It was blunt, and it caught Howard off guard.

Howard accidentally spread some mayonnaise on his hand when he heard his son’s words. “What in seven hells did you just ask me?” His eyes were wide and he was in utter shock.

“What?” Tony asked innocently, as if he didn’t think his question was out of line, or weird. “You said I could ask you any question if I had any.”

Howard put down the piece of bread. “Yeah, ‘questions’, like about circuit boards and nanotechnology and-and-and stuff not related to...” He paused at the word that he had a hard time saying. “... you know...”

“Sex?”

Howard closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Yes... that..” He sounded uncomfortable.

The silence between Howard and Tony grew, but after a few seconds, Tony asked again. “So... how long did you guys wait?”

“Uh... um...” He stammered. Just then, Maria came through the garage door with her work bag hanging around her arms. Howard almost took it as a miracle. “Oh, Honey. You’re home.” He gestured for her to come over.

“Yes, I am.” Maria smirked, walking over to the two. She ruffled Tony’s hair a bit, despite his protests, and came around the counter.

“Your son has a question for us.” Howard announced.

Maria looked at the both of them in surprise. “Oh?”

“Go on.” Howard glanced at Tony, smirking slightly.

“How long did you and dad wait until you guys had sex?” Tony asked bluntly, again.

Maria nearly choked and her mouth gaped instantly. “I-I-I... uh...” She looked up at Howard, and Howard raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Go on, Honey. Tell him.” Howard looked at her.

“Well... Um...” Maria hummed, staring at Howard for a moment. She turned to Tony and gave him a worried look. “Have you and Pepper...”

“No. I thought I’d ask you guys first to, you know, get a feel for when we should.” Tony replied with a blank face. He was completely unfazed by his own question to his parents.

“Well, son...” Howard began. “...Maria and I...”

Maria glanced up at her husband and continued for him. “We waited until we felt like it was the appropriate time.” She smiled warmly. “You should wait until you’re both comfortable... and well prepared. Yes.” She nodded. “Always be prepared.”

Tony nodded and put her words into consideration. “Okay. Thanks Mom and Dad!”

“And if you have any more questions, ask your mother.” Howard told him. Maria elbowed him in the side, making him grunt lowly.

Maria smiled lovingly. “Don’t be afraid to ask, is all your father and I are saying.”

Tony nodded and thanked them again before hopping off the stool and walking up to his room. Howard leaned into Maria’s ear as they both watched their son walk into his room.

“We are never telling him we had sex on the first date.” He whispered.

Maria tilted her head back a bit and whispered back, “Of course not.”


End file.
